Shaken Up
by No.Heart.Warming.Stories.Kanna
Summary: It’s Inuyasha and the gang’s final battle with Naraku. It looks like they were in the clear until Inuyasha was severely injured by Naraku’s miasma and brutal force. If Naraku is defeated will Inuyasha die? InuxKag romance rateing may change R&R Plz n Ty


_Disclaimer: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.Slight SPOLIER EXCEPT FOR ASAGI SHE IS MY FAN FICTION CHARACTER FOR THIS STORY!! THIS STORY IS PURELY FOR FUN!!! I'M NOT GETTING PAID FOR THIS!!!! _

"_It's Inuyasha and the gang's final battle with Naraku. It looks like they were in the clear until Inuyasha was severely injured by Naraku's miasma and brutal force. If Naraku is defeated will Inuyasha die?" ((( Do not flame. R&R.))) Kanna [My pen name I also don't own Kanna from Inuyasha _

Inuyasha's vision started to blur as he started to lose more and more blood. But Naraku wasn't giving Inuyasha any chance to recover, attack after attack after attack Inuyasha dodged with no avail. He had way too many lives to think about Sango, Miroku, and most Importantly Kagome. Miroku and Sango were at this point passed out from pain at the edge of the battle field and Kagome helping them and Inuyasha.

"Naraku, you will die here and now even if loose my life in the process," Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha, you will never defeat me. No half breed and a bunch of your mere humans pets can kill me! Or are you're their pet? No matter, after you die I will take Kagome and Kikyo as my own. Your efforts are in vain!!!"

"You Bastard!! I WILL KILL YOU!!!"

This no doubt angered Inuyasha to an accelerating degree. The anger grew so large the blood draining out of him turned black. He summed up the last of his energy to be able to use Wind Scar for what seemed like the last time. The attack was launched, it was the most powerful Inuyasha had ever released. But Naraku dodged it, Inuyasha couldn't believed it he failed everyone….Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Kikyo and himself. He lost almost all his blood he couldn't go on, he had to face it…it was over. He was soo caught up in his own self pity he didn't notice Naraku trying to attack him, with a grin on his face, Naraku knew after this Inuyasha was finished. But Kagome saw it coming.

"INUYASHA! WATCH OUT!" Kagome yelled running towards him

Kagome pushed Inuyasha out of the way of Naraku's attack.

"Winch! I was going to make you mine and save you from this fate! But you've dug your own grave!" Naraku hissed as he reached out for her.

Naraku tossed Kagome aside like a rag doll, landing in the dirt unconscious. The rage in Inuyasha started to build again to the degree where he felt he could kill Naraku in one swing of Tetsusaiga. He used Wind Scar for the last and final time, with a serious killing grin on his face, similair to his brother Sesshomaru.

"Die, Naraku" Inuyasha proclamed as he again launched a fearful attack.

"Gah, This can't be I was defeated by a half breed!" He screamed as was blow to bits.

He was gone, so he hoped and believed, he wouldn't know until he saw Miroku hand. But he knew he wouldn't be alive to see it. But just then Sacred Jewel fell from the sky like a trophy, a few feet from both Inuyasha and Kagome. With his little strength left he laughed to himself.

"It just like 50 years ago when Kikyo pinned me to the tree…the Jewel was always in my in reach but I could never grasp it…" He coughed up some blood "Well atleast I killed him… now everyone is safe." Inuyasha looked at Kagome, blood exploded from Inuyasha's body, he fell to his knees then to the ground, and with tears in his eyes he said.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. If I ever had a second I'd make things better. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to save you. I love you, Kagome,"

The shine for the Sacred Jewel and Inuyasha's words woke Kagome up, healing her wounds, ableing her to get up. But when she did, tears filled her eyes, Inuyasha was dieing right before her eyes. She was horrfied, there was nothing she could do! And even if there was she didn't. Her emotions ran together feriously.

"No! It wasn't suppose to be this way!! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO DIE!" She started to weep, "I never got to tell you how I really felt….how much I really loved you,"

The Sacred Jewel started to glow brightly, getting kagome's attension and giving her an idea. She grabbed the Scared Jewel, went to Inuyasha and used her powers to some how put the Jewel in his body.

"Please, Kikyo give me your strength…or Inuyasha will die by Naraku's hand!"

He didn't move, Kagome was overcome with self doubt. She started to weep again

'This should have worked! No…This can't be happening….I was too late to save him. I ' Kagome embraced him, "I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to save you. I love you, Inuyasha"

Inuyasha started to stirr. Two purple demon marks appeared on each side of his face, starting at his jaw bone and ending at the middle of his face. His talons grew, his long silver hair longer and more glossy, his fangs bigger and sharper, and his dog ears fluffy and sharper than before. When his crimson red eyes opened he gasped for air as if he was holding his breath, confused, and shocked. Kagome was startled a little but expected this change, but didn't know if he'd lose controll.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked

"What?! What do you mean, who am I'?!" yelling at him through her tears, then embracing him again.

"Ka…Kagome?"

"Yeah. Do you not remember Sango, Miroku, or Kikyo?"

"The monk and demon slayer? Yes… but who was the last one?"

'He doesn't remember Kikyo?'

Kagome was overcome by serval emotions and begain to cry out of sorrow again, should she tell him that kikyo was dear to him or keep him for herself? Inuyasha didn't know what he did to upset her. Did he say something to offend her?

"Kagome, why are you crying? Was it something I said…I'm sorry,"

"Nothing its just that you and Kikyo…use to be...in love with each other. And that's who you loved, not me…" with her head hanging low she just realized 'Did he just apoligize to me?!'

"Oh the Miko….I remember" he started to flash back to 50 years pasted and he grabbed his chest were Kikyo shoot him. "Kagome" he sighed.

'He it comes….hes going to tell me thanks for making him a full demon then he is going to go after Kikyo'

"Kikyo may had been there for me before even loved me…But after she died she changed. She harbored this anger for me that wasn't like her. But you were always there for me and always loved me. Even when you were mad at me you still cared. Even if I was an out of control demon," smiling saying "Thanks"

He looked at his new now sharper claw unsure what make of his new demon self,

"You were there for me even if it meant your life" He flashed back to the instant Kagome pushed him out of the way of Naraku's attack.

'Why is he being so nice? What is he getting at?'

"Kagome….I love you and only you" He breathed, put his body close to hers

Kanna [ME: Yes, I know slight Cliff hanger. I have to admit im a little rusty with the beginning, I havent done this in 2 years or so but if you liked that your going to LOVE Chapter 2. Which I'm working on right now. R&R. Please and Thank you! Kanna out.


End file.
